


Nanadaime

by Liebelan



Series: KinkTober Rule 34 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Large Breasts, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liebelan/pseuds/Liebelan
Summary: Hinata vai até o escritório de seu marido, Hokage, para exigir explicações e ações sobre o aniversário de casamento dos dois.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: KinkTober Rule 34 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949998
Kudos: 8





	Nanadaime

Hinata bateu firme na porta do escritório de seu marido, o Hokage de Konoha, Naruto. Ela estava bravo? Sim. Ela tinha razão? Com certeza. 

“Entre”. Ela ouviu ele dizer ao fundo meio hesitante, ela já sabia que ele sabia que ela estava indo até ele. 

Com firmeza ela forçou a porta na sua frente e o que ela esperava encontrar estava bem ali sentado atrás da mesa, o escritório estava com uma pequena luz que vinha da lua cheia do lado de fora, ela sabia que cada Hokage decorava a sala como bem entendesse e Naruto fez por onde em sua personalidade, além dos retratos de todos os antecessores dele nas paredes, desde Hashirama passando por seu pai até Kakashi, a sala parecia ter sido decorada por um garoto. 

Retratos de Jiraya, sua mãe Kushina e da própria Hinata compunham uma mesa que ela sabia que de vez em quando Shikamaru a ocupava, do lado dessa mesa uma estante com livros variados e por fim um futton para caso ele precisasse dormir no trabalho. 

“Hina”. Ele começou se levantando, a roupa era o mesmo laranja de sempre com calças pretas exceto que ele tinha o manto igual o de seu pai só que escrito Nanadaime atrás. “Eu posso explicar”. Ele continuou mas ela levantou a mão para pará-lo e ele prontamente obedeceu. 

“Quando você apareceu em caa hoje eu pensei que tinha casado com o melhor homem do mundo, e justo HOJE enquanto você tirava minha roupa”. O calor subiu pelas bochechas dos dois. “Seu Kage Bushin desaparece”. Ele fechou os olhos se arrependendo da decisão de ter mandado um clone para esquentar as coisas para ele. “No nosso aniverśaio Naruto-Kun”. Os olhos perolados de Hinata brilhavam sob a luz da lua que agora parecia ainda mais cheia. 

“Eu sei que não tem perdão Hina mas e reunião demorou mais do que eu achei que fosse poxa”. Ele tentou se aproximar dela mas ela o parou novamente. 

“Quando você me disse que teria uma reunião eu não achei que fosse interferir na nossa comemoração”. Ela rodeou a mesa dele e olhou pela janela, Konoha brilhava com a cidade ainda viva e desperta mesmo sendo 23:10 da noite. Naruto observava com cautela pensando que talvez não tenha sido uma boa escolha ter mandado o clone em seu lugar, se ele chegasse lá na casa deles agora, ele tinha certeza que Hinata iria entender e ele não estaria nessa enrascada. 

“Me desculpa”. Ele se levantou e seguiu ela até a janela a abraçando por trás e dessa vez ela não resistiu. 

“O que me deixa mais chateada é você achar que precisava mandar um clone Naruto-kun”. Ela se virou olhando aqueles grandes olhos azuis já sabendo que sua raiva não era o sentimento que estava estampado em seu rosto agora. 

“Eu não queria te decepcionar hime”. Ele passou as mãos em torno dos ombros dela apertando de leve o fino tecido do vestido que ela usava. “Prometo que te recompenso amanhã”. Ele sentiu os finos dedos dela o afastarem com força. 

“Amanhã? Amanhã não Naruto. Você vai me compensar agora”. Ela avançava para cima dele enquanto ele ia para trás sem saber o que fazer até chegar na mesa onde bateu e alguns papéis voaram pro chão. A respiração dele era rápida, não estava acostumado a Hinata audaciosa, ele só tinha visto ela assim n a noite de núpcias dos dois e mesmo aquilo foi demais pra ele. 

“T-tudo bem. Eu vou tirar a capa e..”. 

“Não. Você não passa tanto tempo esse escritório, então vai passar mais um pouco”. Ela exigiu e de um impulso agarrou o colarinho da blusa dele e o beijou. 

O beijo era de faminto, ele sabia que tinha despertado a fera nela e que provavelmente ele não veria uma cama para dormir nela hoje tão cedo mas em compensação ele adorava ver ela perdendo a linha. Naruto sempre teve Hinata como uma garota forte, frágil mas que sempre fora tímida mas desde que eles se casaram algo nela havia mudado, os dois tinham uma relação sexual saudável e de certa forma frequente mas quando ela estava dessa forma, faminta, sedenta, não tinha como ele negar nada a ela nem que ela sugasse todas as forças dele. 

Logo ela o soltou e ele viu em seus olhos a luxúria crescer então ele se deu por vencido, agarrou a cintura dela e com um simples movimento ele a colocou em cima da mesa. 

“Se é no escritório do Hokage que você quer passar nosso aniversário, que seja. Minha hime”.

Ele atacou a boca de sua esposa mais uma vez tomado por uma luxúria igual a dela, as línguas quentes se exploravam e as mãos também. Hinata mantinha suas mãos nas costas e braços do marido enquanto ele apertava as coxas fartas e subia roçandos seios da esposa. 

“Ahn~ Naruto-Kun”. Hinata podia sentir seu interior molhado e pulsante na esperança de ser preenchido. 

“Ah Hina, vou te apreciar essa noite do jeito que você merece” Ele disse entre os beijos retirando a capa e a blusa laranja revelando o corpo tonificado e levemente bronzeado junto com o braço artificial criado por Tsunade. A visão do torso nu de Naruto fez Hinata lamber os lábios e ela o tocou sentindo seu corpo como se fosse a primeira vez descendo até chegar no cós da calça quando uma mãos grande a parou fazendo ela olhar nos olhos azuis cheios de malícia. “Não hime. Essa noite eu vou te fazer me perdoar”. Ele puxou o vestido dela para cima revelando o corpo também trabalhado em músculos de sua esposa, os seios estavam em um lindo sutiã roxo e preto combinando com a calcinha roxa e preta de renda. 

A primeira reação dela foi de se cobrir, como sempre fazia mas dessa vez ela deixou que seu desejo falasse por si então ela sorriu para ele ainda paralisado com a peça que ela escolheu e gentilmente colocou uma perna de cada lado, se expondo inteira para ele. 

“Estou esperando então, Nanadaime”. Um rubor subiu no pescoço do loiro mas ele sorriu e não se intimidou atacando os seios fartos de sua esposa. 

Se ele pudesse escolher uma parte favorita do corpo de Hinata seria os seios com certeza, ele adorava se aventurar nos dois montes brancos como a neve, enfiar seu rosto ali, cheirar, beijar, lamber, chupar e morder, é claro. Ela também gostava de todos os carinhos que ele fazia naquela região, afinal ela sempre foi sensível naquela parte e ele sempre soube explorar muito bem. 

Naruto puxou com um movimento o complicado sutiã, ele tinha criado uma habilidade boa desde a primeira vez que fez aquilo e não esperou para lamber todo o mamilo já duro de Hinata arrancando gemidos sôfregos dela. Ele chupava e lambia o bico enquanto beliscava o outro e assim alternando para dar os dois a mesma atenção. O loiro podia sentir ela molhada conforme ele a dava prazer, com suas calças encostando diretamente na intimidade dela ele sentiu o líquido escorrer pelo meio de sua esposa. 

“Naruto-Kun”. 

“Não Hina….me fala o outro nome”. Ele pediu provocando ela enquanto beijava sua barriga descendo bem devagar querendo chegar em seu destino final. 

“N-nanadaime~.... por favor”. Ela pediu e ele sorriu malicioso puxando a calcinha dela e jogando em qualquer lugar para então observar toda a glória de Hinata brilhando a luz do luar. 

Do mesmo jeito que com os seios, Naruto foi direto devorando a boceta de Hinata, sentindo seu gosto, seu cheiro, sua textura, tudo nela o deixava louco, ele já sentia seu pau doer na cueca mas ele não iria estragar tudo agora, ele daria a ela todo o prazer, como um bom marido e como um bom Hokage. 

Ele lambeu de cima a baixo, toda a extensão, sugando o clitoris de tempos em tempos enquanto ela enlouquecia em cima de sua mesa. As vezes ele descia mais do que o habitual provocando a entrada dela com a língua até a bunda sentindo ela tensionar e relaxar ao mesmo tempo que se arrepiava toda. 

O loiro então inseriu um dedo dentro dela entrando completo e saindo completo devagar enquanto sugava o clitoris. Hinata pedia por mais sabendo que uma hora ela iria conseguir e ele aumentava o ritmo sempre que ela pedia, logo eram dois dedos e depois trés, ele se demorou atingindo o local sensível dentro dela e estimulando do lado de fora ao mesmo tempo até ela não se aguentar e gozar em sua mão. 

Naruto sorriu satisfeito retirando os dedos de dentro dela e lambendo em seguida dando para ela lamber. os olho de Hinata pareciam ainda mais tomados pelo desejo e então os dois já estavam no chão do escritório, ela havia jogado ele no chão frio e arrancado suas calças com a força de uma mulher com tesão o que agradou ele ainda mais. E com graça ela se posicionou segurando o pau duro de Naruto em sua entrada e desceu devagar fazendo os dois gemerem juntos com a sensação do alívio do preenchimento. 

O ritmo era ditado por ela mas a apreciação ficava inteiramente a deleite de Naruto, Hinata balançava de cima para baixo seus quadris no membro do loiro e seus seios balançavam junto com ela, e para o maior prazer da morena, de vez em quando ele subia para capturar um dos seios e chupá-los com força. 

“N-nanadaime...eu quero mais”. Ele então sorriu, sabia o que aquilo significava e sem pensar agarrou a bunda de Hinata dando o apoio que ela precisava para cavalga-lo enquanto provocava seu buraco anal com a outra mão, as vezes inserindo um pouco um dedo, as vezes somente rodeando e provocando para que ela pedisse mais. 

O loiro já sentia ela se apertar em seu membro mas ele definitivamente não queria que ela gozasse agora, porque sabia que se ela alcançasse seu ápice ele não se aguentaria para alcançar o próprio. Com um movimento rápido ele virou ela de costas e a colocou de quatro, sem perder o ritmo ele inseriu novamente seu pau na boceta dela que estava inchada e encharcada, a combinação perfeita para ele. 

“Ahn~ Naruto….eu vou..”. Ela nem precisou terminar a frase e já desabou em um orgasmo intenso fazendo o próprio Naruto se despejar dentro dela e os dois caírem cansados no chão perto do Futton. 

***

“Eu tenho certeza de que o Naruto…”. Sasuke falava enquanto abria a porta do escritório do amigo, junto de Sakura. 

“Ah Meu Deus! Naruto e Hinata!”. O loiro abriu os olhos seguido por Hinata que não poderia estar mais vermelha, Sakura gritou vendo os dois nus no chão do escritório, tudo o que cobria os dois era a capa escrito Nanadaime. Sasuke vendo a cena tentou tapar os olhos da esposa mas ela tentava tapar os dele. 

“Sakura-chan… Sasuke-kun”. Hinata murmurava enquanto tentava se esconder debaixo do manto. 

“Ah meu Deus Baka!”. Sasuke empurrou Sakura para fora do escritório e fechou as portas. “Ponha uma roupa pelo menos!”. Ele gritou logo em seguida fazendo todos da reunião da manhã olharem para os dois.


End file.
